1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector assembly, and in particular to an electrical card connector assembly mounted to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Arts
the flash memory has a lot of advanced features, for example, strong computing function, faster storage and high scalability. And as the flash memory appears, it is deep loved by the most consumers immediately, because of said advanced characteristics. The SD card, MS card, CF card, XD card etc. are derivates of the flash memory. Currently, said cards are broadly used in electrical products like the digital camera, cellphone etc. as a memory storage. And every kind of card needs a special card connector to receive, usually, the electrical device needs to be mounted many kinds of electrical card connector to receive the different cards. The electrical device has to increase working procedures to install the electrical card connectors, and define many traces to correspond the electrical card connectors. The cost of the electrical device will increase, and the electrical device will lose the market by reason of the high cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical card connector assembly that eliminates the aforesaid problems.